My Two Daddies
by SASTF141
Summary: Ryan Marsh has two dads, Stan and Kyle, and an incident at school makes him think how lucky he is to have them. SUCH A SHIT SUMMARY! ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS


My Name is Ryan Broflovski Marsh, I'm 12 years old, Blood Type A, Short black hair, I'm 5ft 4", and I have two dads.

My Dads are Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski.

I figured out that I was adopted when a group of kids at school cornered me and beat me to a bloody pulp. There were shouting things like 'Fagling' and that I don't deserve to live. My Geography teacher found me after they had stopped beating me. I was taking to the medical room and my dads were called in from work. They were fuming when they found out what happened Kyle was screaming at the principal asking where the teachers were during this. Stan was hugging me so tight I don't think he ever wanted to let go. This went on for about two hours and the conclusion was that I was going to be taken out of school till the boys that did it got a fair punishment.

On the drive home it was silent in the car; the only sound that was made was Kyle's soft sniffing. We arrived home and I went straight to my room. I got their and checked my phone seeing I have 7 missed calls and 24 text messages from my best friend, James, asking if I was ok. I called him back and explained the situation to him. In 10 years of friendship I have never heard him sound so concerned. He asks to come over and I say yes, my dad's won't mind as I think they want someone with me right now. I get off the phone and head downstairs to tell Stan and Kyle. When I get there I hear them both gently crying, I peak round the corner and see them hugging so tight that I can see both their hands turning white. Kyle seems to be taking this especially hard, from what I've heard from Uncle Kenny; Kyle went through the same thing I am right now when he was at school.

I decide to leave them be and wait for James in the living room watching some show called 'How I met Your Mother', Its Ok I guess.

Around 4pm, Stan and Kyle have stopped crying and both come out and sit either side of me. Us three sit and watch the show till half 4 when I hear the doorbell go and I get up to answer it. I open the door to the shocked face of my best friend, I haven't seen what condition my face is in as I'm too scared to look but by the look on his face it's bad. He walks up to me and hugs me. I return the hug and we stay like that for a couple of minutes till my dad's say hello to him. They exchange pleasantries then head up the stairs. Kyle calls up to us and say dinner won't be long and that James is more than welcome to stay the night. James agrees and says that he'll go and get his things after dinner. We spend that time with each of us taking turns on and game called 'Fallout 4', I found in my dad's wardrobe and they said I could have it along with the PlayStation 4 and the other games but so far this game is my favourite.

At half 6 we go down to have dinner, Spaghetti Bolognaise, my favourite. Kyle makes it the best. Stan and Kyle talk about work whilst me and James talk about this show we found online called 'The Walking Dead' and we love it. After a few minutes into dinner the topic changes back to me. I suddenly feel sad again and look at my feet while they talk about it. James apologises time and time again because he wasn't there when it was happening, He was in Lunch detention. Stan and Kyle accept this and continue saying that if the boys who did it don't get a good enough punishment I'm getting home-schooled till they do. I don't want to be home schooled to be honest, It'll just be another thing for them to pick on me about. I know they want what's best for me though so I don't say anything but nod.

After dinner James heads home to pick up his things for the night. Thank god it's Friday, that means we can hang out all day tomorrow. I opt to waiting on the sofa again to wait. Kyle comes out of the kitchen and comes and sits with me again. He asks to talk so I pause the TV and turn to face him. He starts to talk about the time he went through the same thing I am at school. He talks about how he so badly wanted to end his life cause it was being taken to far, as he ended up in hospital one time. He was going to end his life but before he could Stan was there to stop him. He says how they held each other that night and confessed their love for the other. This year marks their 25th year as a couple and 15th year as a married couple. I tried to hold back tears but they're coming hard again now. I feel two sets of arms wrap around me. I take it Stan was listening from the kitchen. They both tell me that they are so proud of me and that they're glad they picked me to take home with them the day they wanted to adopt. Stan says that they will do anything to make the bullying stop and I believe them. They both kiss my head before they head up to their room.

As I sit here and wait patiently for my best friend to come back, I think about how happy I am to have Stan and Kyle and my parents. I know they'll do anything for me.

My Name is Ryan Broflovski Marsh, I'm 12 years old, Blood Type A, Short black hair, I'm 5ft 4", and I'm proud to have two dads.


End file.
